Memory utilization demands within computer systems have increased dramatically as a result of attempting to satisfy computer resource consumption needs of their users. Memory utilization demands cause problems within the computer systems, such as out of memory situations. For example, out of memory situations can occur in complex computer systems that handle numerous users. When an out of memory situation occurs, a computer system can react in different and often unpredictable ways. In some instances, the computer system may be able to repair itself and continue operations, but in other instances, the out of memory situation can cause the computer system to crash.
Instances of memory allocation can be checked by limiting the amount of memory available in a computer system and monitoring how the computer system reacts. However, handling memory allocations in this way often results in only a limited number of instances of memory allocation being checked in the computer system. Accordingly, many instances of memory allocation in the computer system may be unchecked. Still further, the reasons for why the computer system ran out of memory and where the computer system ran out of memory remain uncertain.